


A WDH Valentine’s

by plague of insomnia (chiealeman)



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coup de foudre, Falling In Love, First Love, Holidays, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poetic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/plague%20of%20insomnia
Summary: Love at first sight. Coup de foudre. Flechazo.That’s what it was for Ciel. From the very moment they met, he was in love with Sebastian.Cupid shot me with an arrow and inspired me to write this little ficlet, from Ciel’s POV, about his love for Sebastian.Stylistically it’s very different from the normal voice we see in Where Demons Hide, but I thought something poetic for Valentine’s Day was appropriate.Originally written for the Coup de Foudre prompt for the Valentine Sebaciel event and published only on tumblr.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A WDH Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Demons Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350790) by [chiealeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/chiealeman), [luci_on_the_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luci_on_the_moon/pseuds/luci_on_the_moon), [plague of insomnia (chiealeman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/plague%20of%20insomnia). 



Love at first sight. _Coup de foudre_. _Flechazo._

That’s what it was for Ciel. From the very moment they met, he was in love with Sebastian.

Of course, it wasn’t _love_ love then. No. A seed planted itself in Ciel’s heart and over the years it grew, and _grew_ and _grew_. Sometimes the vines wrapped their way around the chambers, worming into vessels and valves and squeezing so that Ciel was certain he’d die from this love sickness. A weakness, that, like his broken lungs, he was certain would drain his life away one day.

But it was worth it, he knew, to carry this garden inside him he could never share with the one who founded it, who caused it to flourish and bloom until Ciel could no longer contain it.

The first time Ciel said the word, it was in French, in a song he sang to Sebastian as he was dozing, hair like spilled ink on the pillow, pale shoulder molding with the white sheets as he lay beside Ciel in bed. But people say “I love you” in lyrics all the time. It wasn’t real, and Sebastian’s long lashes fluttered shut, lulled to sleep by the melody, the words a meaningless hum hovering over him like an ignored caption above a book illustration.

The second time was a whisper. They sipped tea on the balcony, watching the sun rise in amiable silence, light dancing in pinks and oranges along Sebastian’s face, and he smiled, genuine and rare and so striking it made those cords grow and tighten, expanding into all the remaining crevices of Ciel’s heart, soaking up his blood to nourish itself like a cancer ready to consume him.

The third time happened during sex. The words forced their way from him as if to escape, as if it were his final hope, almost a plea. Ciel’s fingers tangled in dark hair; sapphire eyes met mahagony. For an instant, Ciel knew he could still wriggle free from the jungle that had spred to his fingers and toes, from the patch of flowers attracting butterflies in his stomach, who fluttered and fliltted and constantly reminded him of their presence, of Sebastian.

But instead, he gazed at the man for whom he had lived these past seven years, who had saved him, who had planted life in his soul and cultivated it with selfless obliviousness.

The fourth time Ciel said it with purpose, palms cradling Sebastian’s cheeks. “I love you.”

By now, Ciel’s body and the garden had become one; its seedlings nestled in every cell, its vines indistinguishable from vessels.

And Sebastian kissed him, just a brief meeting of lips before he smiled, cheeks tilting, eyes lighting, long fingers sliding between slate strands.

That’s when Ciel saw what he had never realized had been before him for years: Sebastian had a garden of his own, beautiful and rich, flora reclaiming what had long been a ruined wasteland. Yet, it would take time for the words to fight their way free from Sebastian’s stronghold.

No longer at war with himself, Ciel pulled his boyfriend closer for another kiss, this one longer and deeper, tongues mingling like vines intertwining.

He could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting our story!
> 
> We love feedback— comments, asks, reblogs, shares, you name it! Please don’t be shy; we allow anon!
> 
> Hit us up on tumblr for more WDH art, inspo, and stories—and more!
> 
> @plague-of-insomnia and @luci-on-the-moon


End file.
